Trembling
by Mystic Loser
Summary: Songfic To Yellowcards 'Trembling.' Ginny's thoughts while shes in the camber with Tom


~Trembling~  
  
by Mystic Loser  
  
--  
  
---  
  
Summary: A songfic for Yellowcards Trembling. Ginny's thoughts as she sits with Tom in the Chamber.  
  
--------------------  
  
*Trembling, *  
  
*Hold me now*  
  
It was dark. It seemed darker then Ginny's room when she was a child, and afraid, she would call out for her mother, or one of her brothers. She would call out now, but she didn't know to who. She felt sick, and her clothes were rather damp, sticking to her skin as she moved.She heard soft, troubled breathing behind her, and she turned to see the faintest outline of Tom clutching the Diary to his breast.  
  
"Tom?" she asked, slightly shaken. His eyes darted to meet hers, and for a minute she saw the sad and lonley boy in the orphanage.  
  
*Im torn between silince *  
  
* and violent expression*  
  
"Virgina.." he mumbled, standing up. He shuffled his way over to her, gripping her face in his palm.Ginny shook with fear. This was no longer her Tom. The Tom she would stay up hours into the night with, telling him her hopes and fears. She felt rage, fear and pain well in her breast and for a moment she thought she'd burst with all the emotion.  
  
*Tierd of beliving everybody wants to care*  
  
* and cherish someone*  
  
*Im so scared.*  
  
* Of never having anyone.*  
  
He pulled her forcefully towards him, brushing his lips against hers. She shuddered. She cried out for her mother, for Fred and George, for Ron, Bill and Percy. No one came. It was just her and Tom, and he laughed when she cried out. Forcing himself even further onto the girl, taking delight in her fear and pain. He kissed her hair, bit into her shoulder intill he drew blood. He took her innocence..He stole her life.  
  
This wasn't the Tom she knew..This was Voldemort.  
  
*Haunted by my abandoned dreams,*  
  
* Tiny voices were worth these screams.*  
  
Tears made their way into Ginny's eyes, and she screamed out for anyone, anyone to take pity upon her fragile soul and end her life now, as she was violated by the man she once loved, and whom she belived once loved her. She felt his hand push her two slender hands into the cold damp ground, and shes sure she heard something snap. She was sure her wrist was broken. But sadly, looking back, it was all worth it. Those months of happiness she shared with her and her i hidden /i friend. Noone had noticed Virgina Weasly before Tom Riddle. And she didn't care if anyone but him noticed her for the rest of her life. In all honesty..she still loved him.  
  
*Now be still *  
  
*It won't be long. *  
  
She felt the very life being drained from her body, and she gave it willingly. She wanted to die, here with him. Here with all her broken dreams.  
  
* We will be together in search of a new life *  
  
*Striving as one in this world to find something pure.*  
  
She gave him her hope, her life, her love, her memories, and all the feelings she had ever felt. She gave everything to him, and as he finished his abuse, she opened her eyes to meet his, seeing all that she once held, reflected in them. Then she felt her last feelings before they all faded into oblivion. This was the Tom she loved. This was her wraith. Then she faded, and waited for the last of her life to leave as her emotions did. She was ready to die, in soul and body, for the only one who saw her. She heard foot steps echo down the corridor, and she smiled inwardly, because she knew it was too late to save her.  
  
She woke up later in the Hospital Wing.....  
  
Feeling empty, cold and alone.  
  
* Im missing you now. *  
  
*Im quite sure..*  
  
She looked in the mirror and saw the shadow of what she use to be. She touched her lips, her thighs, and knew she felt nothing more.  
  
' I died for you...'  
  
*I finally found someone..*  
  
"Im broken now."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Loser: Thats all... I know its been done a gizzilon times before, but I had to do it.  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, or the lyrics (or anything) to Yellowcard's Trembling. But I strongly suggest you start loving YC...now...start loving them. 


End file.
